Y nos detestábamos
by Kuronuma Sawako
Summary: -Pero si estás mojada, puta, ya sabía yo…Era verdad, notaba la humedad cálida entre mis piernas, y sus dedos se deslizaron fácilmente, encontrando vía libre al separar yo un poco las piernas. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Me había vuelto loca? Dios, empezaba a sentir tanto placer…


**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, fic escrito sin fines de lucro.**

**Y nos detestábamos**

Nos caíamos mal. Sí, así era, y ninguno lo escondía. Nunca nos poníamos de acuerdo, él me trataba de puta, yo a él de idiota. Nunca llegaríamos a entendernos, estaba claro. Su pasatiempo favorito era hacer bromas hacia mi forma de pensar, por lo que yo contraatacaba con mi humor ácido y mi sarcasmo. Se había convertido en una especie de deporte, el meternos el uno con el otro. Me hacía cabrearme, pero al mismo tiempo me despertaba el ingenio, cosa de la que él tampoco estaba falto. Sasuke Uchiha, sí, ese es el nombre del idiota con la polla más grande que jamás haya tenido.

Vivíamos en una residencia de estudiantes en el sur de Inglaterra, donde habíamos llegado hacía un par de meses para realizar una experiencia laboral en el extranjero; éramos lo que viene siendo conocidos. Nuestra intención era mejorar el inglés y de este modo, teóricamente, encontrar empleo, y conocer de paso otra cultura. Bueno, al menos ése era mi punto de vista, él sólo quería "salir de fiesta".

El tiempo había sido muy frío desde que habíamos aterrizado allí, aunque parecía que empezaba a mejorar, por lo que a menudo nos encontrábamos en la cocina, buscando refugio dentro del edificio, buscando algún plato caliente o el típico té. La cocina era de uso común por plantas, lo cual hacía las cosas muy difíciles si querías cocinar, ya que apenas había espacio para guardar comida, y, cómo no, los mediterráneos y los asiáticos nos disputábamos el poco espacio libre. Por lo tanto, la cocina era nuestro campo de batalla, de él y mío, donde nos solíamos lanzar palabras afiladas como cuchillos.

Una noche, bastante tarde, yo me encontraba en la cocina llenando mi botella de agua, dispuesta a irme a la cama, cuando llegó él a calentarse algún plato precocinado; siempre comía a horas extrañísimas.

-Qué, fachita, ¿están buenas las albóndigas de mamá?- dije observando su arrogante rostro.

-Más buena está la punta de mi nabo.- y sonrió de lado.

-¡Guau! ¿Sabe tu mami que dices palabrotas?

-Mi mami estaría orgullosa si viese cómo trato a las putitas como tú.

Se había saltado nuestras normas tácitas, eso no había tenido gracia, parecía bebido, su expresión era extraña, por lo que no quise seguirle el juego.

-Me parece que te has pasado con el whisky, tonto, harías bien en irte a dormir.

Se me acercó, tenía los ojos brillantes y un poco perdidos, se acercó… demasiado.

-Tengo una idea mejor, ¿por qué no me la comes un rato?

-Ese placer lo dejo para tu madre.

-Venga, zorrita, a las putas como tú os va la marcha.

Ante su cercanía, me eché hacia atrás, dándome cuenta de que estaba ya pegada a la encimera. De repente, pude sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello, mis sentidos se pusieron alerta… pasó la punta de su lengua por mi cuello, parándose en la oreja.

-¿Me vas a decir que no te pongo, perra? Pero si estás deseando joder al otro bando.

-Estás tomado, si crees que voy a aguantar…

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar, me tomó fuertemente de la cintura, me dio la vuelta, apoyándome contra la encimera, de cara a las taquillas colgadas en la pared. Me hacía daño, estaba asustada… se pegó más a mí, casi aplastándome.

-Mira cómo me la has puesto – noté su polla dura a la altura de mi culo, se estaba restregando contra mí el muy… -. ¿Qué pasa, te has quedado muda?

No sabía qué hacer, estaba paralizada por el miedo, por lo inesperado de la situación… Noté cómo lamía mi nuca, mi hombro derecho, mientras su mano izquierda me sujetaba con firmeza por la cintura y la derecha se colaba bajo mi camiseta.

-Vaya, pero si no llevas sujetador, ya sabía yo que eras una zorra.

-Me iba a dormir ya, estúpido – intenté escapar de tal posición, pero me aprisionó aún más.

-Eh, dónde crees que vas, venga, que esto te va a gustar.

Agarró mi teta derecha con una mano, pasó sus dedos por mi pezón, que se puso erecto involuntariamente; hizo lo propio con la otra mano. Las sacó por un instante, se bañó los dedos con saliva y empezó a juguetear con mis pezones, cada vez más duros. Dios… eran mi punto débil, y este maldito…

-¡Para, idiota, déjame en paz!

-Pero si sé que te gusta, te estás poniendo cachonda, o crees que soy tonto…

Era verdad, mi respiración se estaba acelerando poco a poco, a medida que masajeaba mis pezones con las yemas de sus dedos. Al mismo tiempo, seguía restregándose contra mí. Me mordió el cuello y moví el culo hacia atrás de un salto.

-Así me gusta, que me dejes hacer.

Se volvió a bañar los dedos de la mano derecha, introduciéndola a continuación dentro de mi short, que era elástico.

-¿Qué haces?, ¡imbécil!, ¡que me dejes…!

Pero sus dedos habían bajado ya hasta mi coño e intentaban abrirse paso entre mis labios.

-Pero si estás mojada, puta, ya sabía yo…

Era verdad, notaba la humedad cálida entre mis piernas, y sus dedos se deslizaron fácilmente, encontrando vía libre al separar yo un poco las piernas. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Me había vuelto loca? Dios, empezaba a sentir tanto placer…

-Así me gusta, relájate, tonta.

Inició un baile con sus dedos sobre mi clítoris, arriba y abajo, despacio, hinchándose éste cada vez más. Comencé a emitir tímidos gemidos, a lo que él me respondía con mordiscos en mi cuello, lo que me ponía aún más excitada. Giré mi cara hacia un lado, buscando sus labios, algo descontrolada ya. Respondió a mi beso, ofreciéndome su lengua. Me estaba poniendo tan caliente que era incapaz de negarme a que continuara… Me dio la vuelta, encontrándose nuestras miradas por un instante, perdidas ya en la lujuria. Lamió y mordió mis labios, me levantó la camiseta, juntó mis tetas y lamió mis pezones, succionándolos y volviendo a recorrerlos con la lengua. Bajó y bajó, recorriéndome con la punta de su lengua, hasta llegar al borde de mi short. Abrí las piernas instintivamente… Sin quitármelo, apartó el short a un lado por la parte de la entrepierna, dejando al descubierto mi coño delante de su cara, rojo e hinchado por sus caricias.

-Uhmmm, esto sí que es una cena…

Me apoyé en la encimera, levanté una pierna y la apoyé sobre ella, ofreciéndole mi coño en todo su esplendor. Empezó a lamerme, al principio más tímidamente, luego dejándose guiar por mis gemidos con más energía, succionando de vez en cuando, volviéndome loca. No podía creer que el maldito estúpido pudiera darme tanto placer, no quería correrme, era como dejarlo ganar…

-Estúpido hijo de puta…

-Cállate y déjame que te coma el coño como ningún otro te lo ha comido.

Y así era, me desbordaba el placer… Se alzó y, pegando sus labios a los míos, respirándome, siguió masturbándome con energía. Introdujo un dedo, dos, los llevó más adentro… no pude contener los gemidos cuando dio con mi punto G; pude ver una mueca de satisfacción en su cara. Se abrió la bragueta y se sacó la polla, que estaba todavía atrapada en sus jeans, apenas pude verla, estaba ya a otro nivel… se mojó un poco el glande y empezó a rozarme el clítoris con él, corriéndome yo a los pocos segundos por la potente fricción. Le mordí el cuello mientras llegaba al éxtasis, y él me devolvió el mordisco. Estaba jadeante, totalmente ida.

-Ven aquí, zorra, te vas a enterar de quién es este tonto.

Me empujó hacia la mesa, hizo que me tumbara bocarriba, apartó de nuevo el short y siguió rozándome el clítoris con la polla, mis saltos eran imposibles de disimular, estaba muy sensible después del orgasmo, prácticamente me retorcía. De repente, noté que me la metía poco a poco, estaba durísima e hinchada, jugueteaba dentro y fuera, hasta que sentí sus caderas pegadas a mí, me la había metido hasta el fondo… debía de tener una polla enorme, me notaba totalmente llena, no me atrevía a moverme.

-Veo que tenías ganas de polla, ¿eh? Te ha entrado hasta los cojones, estás muy, muy perra…

-¿Qué haces?, hijo de…

Empezó a moverse dentro de mí, a pesar de que iba suave, me hacía daño, todo había ido muy rápido y notaba que su tamaño era considerable, pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba demasiado, me transportaba a otro momento, a otro lugar… Se movía más rápido, en círculos, más rápido, más profundo… cuando la sacó de golpe. Levanté la cabeza y vi que se inclinaba sobre mí.

-Qué te crees tú que voy a darte lo que quieres, vas a tener que sufrir un poco más, te voy a poner tan perra que vas a tener que suplicarme que te parta en dos con mi polla…

Abrí las piernas lo más que pude para recibir su lengua en mi coño, no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada, era una muñeca utilizada sobre una mesa, inmóvil, pero lo curioso… utilizada para mi propio placer. Parecía un lobo hambriento, se estaba cebando con mi coño, lamía mi clítoris con violencia… me corrí de nuevo, de forma totalmente inesperada y potente. No pareció importarle, siguió lamiendo con ímpetu, no parecía saciarse jamás, tenía una lengua poderosa, jugaba al mismo tiempo con las yemas de sus dedos, atrapando mi clítoris y volviendo a lamerlo, era casi insoportable… movió sus dedos más y más rápido, hasta que estallé violentamente por tercera vez. A esas alturas, mi nivel de excitación era tan alto que me encontré a mí misma con la camiseta subida y acariciándome los pezones, abriendo las piernas y suplicando más con la mirada. Quería más, quería que me la clavara, apenas había probado su polla dentro de mí… pero también quería…

-Quiero comértela como jamás te la ha comido una de tus putitas – alcancé a decir, no sabía ni de dónde me salía la voz.

-No creo que seas capaz, las tías como tú sólo queréis que os follen bien.

Me agaché delante de él y me encontré con un hermoso pollón justo delante de mi cara. El glande, reluciente e hinchado, me apuntaba directamente, pidiendo atenciones. Paseé la punta de mi lengua desde sus testículos hasta el glande, lamiéndole levemente la punta. Bajé y empecé a lamerle los testículos, mientras tiraba hacia arriba de su polla, que se me antojaba demasiado grande para mi mano. Él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Fui subiendo y de golpe me metí su polla en la boca, ante lo que dio un salto. Me tomé un poco de tiempo para hacerme al tamaño, nada fácil de manejar, me cabía sólo la mitad en la boca, por mucho que intentaba introducírmela más. Inicié un vaivén adelante y atrás, recorriendo su polla con la lengua al tiempo que me la metía en la boca; al lamerle el glande, los saltos eran más exagerados, y los gemidos incontrolables.

-Qué me dices ahora, puto vicioso, intentabas joder a una zorra y ahora tengo tus pelotas a la altura de la cara.

-Calla y come, que es así como deberíais estar todas las zorras, con una buena polla metida hasta la garganta.

Y empujó tan fuerte que casi me atraganto… Aceleré la marcha, el movimiento de sus caderas me marcaba el ritmo, difícil de llevar debido a su gran excitación. Cómo podía haberse puesto tan cachondo dándome placer a mí… Recorrí de nuevo su glande con la lengua, lo mordisqueé suavemente y noté cómo se hinchaba más, parecía a punto de explotar. Lo masturbé al mismo tiempo, y, cuando pasaba la palma de mi mano por su glande, notaba la fuerza de su placer mezclada con su indefensión. Me alcé, le mordí el labio inferior, lo empujé hacia una silla, me deshice del short y me senté a horcajadas sobre él.

-Ahora la izquierda va a joder a la derecha, para que aprendáis a no abusar de nosotros a vuestro antojo.

Era él en esta ocasión quien estaba ido, disfrutando del momento y dejándose hacer, mirándome, saciando su curiosidad y su deseo. Me senté sobre su polla, él echó las caderas hacia delante para facilitarme la tarea. Poco a poco, lo acogí en mi interior, notando su fuego, sintiendo cómo me llenaba de nuevo, cómo me quemaba. Moví las caderas poco a poco, en círculos, adaptándome. Una vez habituada, si es que podía habituarme a tales dimensiones, inicié un frenético vaivén, agarrada a su espalda; notaba cómo su polla me llegaba hasta el fondo, casi no me cabía, tenía miedo de hacerme daño pero estaba disfrutando ciegamente… Él me agarraba por las caderas, animándome a acelerar el ritmo, cosa que sobre una silla era una tarea ardua, pero ya no sabía si estaba buscando mi placer o el suyo…

-oohh… más despacio, zorra, no querrás que esto acabe tan pronto… – me dijo, mientras me levantaba la camiseta y me lamía de nuevo las tetas, que tenía a la altura de su cara.

-Por qué tendría que parar, ¿para darte a ti el poder? Cómo no…

Prácticamente me levantó en brazos y, sin sacar su polla de mis adentros, me volvió a tumbar sobre la mesa. Le había retado a tomarme de nuevo, y eso no se debía hacer con alguien de su calaña, pues siempre estaría dispuesto a responder, o quizá lo hice a sabiendas, inconscientemente…

-Ahora va a ser la derecha la que joda a la izquierda, que lo estás deseando, se te ve en la cara de perra que pones… – entró más en mí, llegando hasta donde más no se podía; empujó de golpe, haciéndome daño… sí, podía entrar más, o eso o me había perforado – Pero qué cara de perra viciosa que pones… me pones como un loco, ¿lo sabías? Desde que te vi por primera vez, siempre he querido follarte, siempre he querido joderte, que me tragues entero… – aceleró el ritmo.

Se apartó un poco, tomó mis piernas y las apoyó en su pecho, en sus hombros, se echó de nuevo sobre mí y la penetración fue tan profunda que se me saltaron las lágrimas. Notándolo, aceleró, sin importarle si me hacía daño, era la lujuria personificada. Por mi parte, ya el placer y el dolor estaban tan mezclados que no podía distinguirlos. Me miraba directamente a los ojos mientras me follaba y eso me ponía a mil… Cuando ya había destrozado mis adentros con sus profundas embestidas, me bajó las piernas y siguió clavándomela a su antojo, mientras las gotas de su sudor me bañaban. Aproveché el momento para masturbarme con él dentro, con las piernas abiertas, era la posición perfecta, además con ese enorme pollón podía sentir vibrar cada milímetro de mi coño, que estaba ardiendo. El movimiento de mis dedos fue más y más rápido, levanté un poco las caderas para sentirlo más profundo en mi interior, había un fuego dentro de mí que me estaba quemando, estaba llegando al clímax una vez más, haciendo historia, mientras me clavaba su polla hasta lo más profundo. Al ver que me corría, aceleró el ritmo…

-Joder, cómo me gusta tu coño, cómo me pones, se te pone cerradito cuando te corres, qué maravilla… – me la clavaba con tanto ímpetu que apenas podía resistirme – Prepárate…

Salió de mí, se inclinó y me lamió el coño de arriba abajo, sin compasión, estaba extremadamente sensible.

-Pero qué coño más rico tienes, comértelo me la pone como una piedra, ¿quieres notarlo? – Asentí con la cabeza – No te he oído – siguió lamiéndome -, ¿quieres que te la clave o que siga comiendo? ¡Dime, qué quieres, perra!

-Clávamela, clávamela hasta el fondo…

-No te oigo, suplica, ¡suplica!

-¡Métemela ya, párteme en dos, quiero que me la claves, cabrón! – no dejaba de comérmelo, no me hacía caso – Por favor…

Me hizo bajar de la mesa, me empujó sobre ella poniéndome de espaldas a él, y me la metió de golpe, entera, hasta el fondo, tal y como le había pedido. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que había varias habitaciones en la residencia desde las que se veía la cocina, y en un par de ellas la luz estaba encendida. Me asustó la idea de que pudieran estar mirándonos desde hacía rato, pero la idea se me estaba borrando a base de buenas embetidas. Casi no podía reprimir mis gritos, los gemidos quedaron atrás, las embestidas eran tan fuertes que estábamos moviendo la mesa hacia el ventanal. Miré de nuevo, con la vista borrosa, y me di cuenta de que, en una de las ventanas que tenían la luz encendida, había alguien que nos observaba, tras la cortina. De repente, me puso tan cachonda la idea de que nos estuvieran viendo follar, que no pude remediar lamerme los labios con la punta de la lengua, pensando en si se estaría pajeando mientras nos miraba. Empecé a mover el culo con ímpetu…

-Ahhh, como siga así me voy a correr, menuda golfa eres, me tienes como un loco… – me embestía de nuevo, sin compasión – Ahhh…

Salió de mí, me di la vuelta y me agaché para chupársela de inmediato. Notaba mi sabor mientras se la comía y eso me gustaba… continué pajeándolo, hasta que noté que su glande estaba tan hinchado y caliente que supe que estaba cerca… y explotó, se corrió abundantemente sobre mí, me bañó con su semen caliente la cara, el cuello, las tetas, que había descubierto mientras se la comía. Seguí lamiendo, esperando a que se descargara del todo. Me levanté, cubierta de semen, me acerqué a él, lo besé, no me rechazó…

-Tenía que haberte cerrado la boca a pollazos mucho antes… estás preciosa mientras te follo…

-Es que no sabía que me gustara tanto que me jodan…

Nos vestimos y cada uno se fue hacia su habitación, lanzándonos una última mirada furtiva, traviesa. Una vez en mi habitación, me miré al espejo y vi que estaba manchada, por no hablar de la cara de recién follada y del olor a sexo puro que me acompañaba. Decidí darme una ducha, esperando no despertar a nadie a esas horas.

Recorrí el pasillo envuelta en mi toalla, me metí en una de las dos duchas, que eran comunes y mixtas. Pocos minutos más tarde, oí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, no estaba sola…

**Bueno he aquí otro one-shot, espero que os guste. **

**Se me ocurrió mientras dibujaba un doujinshi de Sasuke y Sakura. **

**Espero que comenten y les agradezco que lean mis historias ^^**


End file.
